Your nothing but a beautiful Disgrace
by BloodyNonsense
Summary: Hinata was picked on and bullied her whole life. now that shes older she isn't bullied but still maintains her dreary outlook on life. But a new face teaches this quiet girl something she never knew she could do. will this badboy push her in the wrong direction or, maybe this wrong direction is right? NARUHINA rated k for cussing. with a Rebellious twist to every other love story.
1. Chapter 1

Exhaustion. That's what she felt, pure exhaustion. You could see it on her face, the poor girl. Her lavender eyes had bags under them and her normally silky black hair was stringy, sloppily tied back into a bun a top of her head. At the age of 17, she felt like she was 40... After what seemed like a endless walk up the stares she finally reached her room, not even bothering to change out of her work cloths before crawling into bed.  
Hinata Hyuga was a waitress at a local dinner called 'Taberu', and a over worked one at that. She had just worked a double shift because the new guy didn't bother to show up. Damn him. Whoever he was... it was 3 am so it didn't help that she had school tomorrow. And to top it off tomorrow is a Monday, she hated Mondays. .. Hell she hated school! She was now a junior but school never changed, just got harder. girls were mean, boys were stupid and she didn't have any interest in any of her classes. But she passed anyways, her father would be disappointed if she didn't. He was already disappointed in her B average and she didn't want him looking at her like she was stupid more then he already did. With this thought stressing her out even more Hinata took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

Meanwhile a sweaty boy ran to the dinner. His shirt covered in dirt, his face scratched up and bruised. He was new to this town, just moved here with his uncle, who demanded he get a job. Witch he did. but sadly this young man failed to show up on the first day. Not because of his doing though, he actually left early to empress his new boss but, alas, he was jumped. Now, Naruto Uzamaki had to explain this and hope he still had the job. (Now, he would leave out the embarrassing parts, like how we actually won the fight he had with the four boys, but afterwards fell and hit his head on the side of the wall, knocking him unconscious... he woke up in a ally with his wallet and belt gone and a splitting headache. )  
"Why would they jump you" Iruka asked truly surprise at what Naruto had said.  
"I just passed though there territory I guess" despite the split lip and swollen cheek he smiled, "I'm a unfamiliar face, and I guess they figured I was from another gang or something..."  
Iruka believed this. Naruto, although he seemed like a nice guy when you talked to him, looked like bad news at first glance. His arms were covered in tattoos and scars, he even had inked lines on his face that looked like whiskers. "Well Naruto I don't want bad business in this restraint you hear? Tomorrow i expect you to be here on time, and apologize to Hinata for making her work a double. Other then that I'm looking forward to working with you sir, go home and get some rest"  
Naruto couldn't believe it. "I'M NOT FIRED?!" a goofy smile spread across his face, "you won't regret this sir! I promise! Ill work hard and be on time and even be the best waiter you've ever had! Thank you sir thank you!" He jumped up and almost hugged the guy, but didn't. he regained his composure with a awkward blush from his embarrassment.  
"Okay okay, just go home and sleep. Do something about that bloody lip wile your at it" Naruto nodded with a gleam to his eye, and ran out of the restraint and to his new home.

Iruka sighed. the only reason he haired Naruto was because he was short on workers, but it would be a lie if he said he didn't like the guy. When Naruto walked into the interview the first thing that went through his mind was 'No. I'm not hiring this guy'. He walked in wearing a black hoodie with orange flames, but that didn't cover all of his tattoos, the whiskers on his face made him look animal like in a scary way. but after actually interviewing the boy his mind did a 180 in his opinion of him he was trying to turn his life around and he needed a job. and he got one. frankly Iruka was pissed when he didn't show up on his first day, but now he felt foolish for expecting the worst from a kid who was truly trying. it was obvious life wasn't going easy on him, so what Naruto needed was a break and heard work. He promised himself that for now on he will give Naruto the benefit of the doubt.

**_uh hi... this is my first story :) based off of true events in my life xD but with my favorite characters :P so yeah hope you enjoy 3 ill be continuing it if people like it. ill make the chapters longer to this is just a test chapter i guess._**


	2. that fox tattoo

Hinata was late to first period, she forgot her math homework, and she had forgotten to put socks on. Luckily her teacher Kakashi could care less when she walked in, and just carried on with his lesson. She did her best to sneak over to her seat and disappear. Sadly this didn't work cause half the class stared at her, not out of amusement but simply to distract themselves from math. Either way Hinata blushed and hid behind the curtain of he own jet black hair.  
"Someone looks sleepy, stay out all night partying Hyuga?" Ino said with a mischievous smile on her face. you could tell she really wasn't interested, just wanted small talk.  
Hinata looked up from her hair "OH n-no Ino, just couldn't sleep" she adjusted her jacket and tried to appear comfortable. but failed. Her fellow students (except for Ino) all lost interest in her by now and were now ether staring blankly at the teacher or engaging in there own conversations.  
"Eh... you never do anything bad huh, Hyuga?"  
"I do.. bad things..." she trailed off. Probably thinking about how yesterday at work she ate the last piece of cake, when she should have given it to a costumer. But she was so hungry and it looked so good...  
"Ha, right! I bet you've never even been drunk."  
Hinata was taken aback. She knew it was stereotypical for teens to drink or smoke but she never thought it was true "u-umm"  
"Okay Hinata, listen, its almost spring break. I'm going to take you to a party and your getting wasted!" Ino leaned towards her with a wink, exposing some cleavage. "Ill teach you how to live"  
"O-okay" now Hinata was shocked at herself. Ino had always been popular, because she's pretty and talks to everyone. I guess it would be normal for a girl like her to go to party's. But Hinata wasn't that kinda girl. She preferred to stay quiet and keep to herself, blending into the background. Shes never been invited to a party before besides birthday party's back in grade school. she never had a desire to drink either.. But something about Ino's offer was... tempting.  
Ino jumped up smiling, "yes! Ill text you the details when I find the perfect party! Whats your number?" There was something devious in the glint of her eyes that made Hinata shiver. What had she gotten herself into...  
The bell rang, so Hinata quickly wrote her digits down on Ino's arm before said girl ran off to her boyfriend Sai who was waiting by the door. She jumped and hugged him although he seemed unfazed, keeping the same pleased smile on hes face. Sai was also popular, when he first moved to Konaha High a lot of girls liked him. but something about him creep Hinata out... he seemed.. fake to her. like a actor on a bad TV show.  
Hinata sighed, exiting the back door where she entered. "Hinata" Mr. Kakashi called. He walked over towards the door where she stood. and handed her the assignment "no points off if you give it to me first thing tomorrow morning"  
"Okay! thank you sir!" She smiled gratefully and left with a wave.

Meanwhile Ino had a wicked smile on her face. She had something up her sleeve and Sai could tell "what's on your mind?"  
"Oh nothing" she giggled with a sing song tone. "I just had a great idea" he knew better then to ask, she wouldn't tell him anyways. Whatever, he'll find out eventually.  
Ino suddenly stiffened. Her mood changed from happy to stressed, and she began to laugh as if he said something funny. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw Sakura walking by, not even sparing Ino a passing glance. Once Sakura was gone from ear range she relaxed and sighed. Changing the subject to some show she saw last night, but it was clear something was still bugging her.  
Sakura was the head of student council, although she was a nerd she was quite pretty with green eyes and nice skin but she stayed away from party's and never seemed to have a boyfriend. Ino and Sakura were best friends before high school. Sai knew this but Ino never told him why they stopped. All he knew was that even though Ino said "she couldn't care less about that bitch" she still did. She was bad at lying.

by the end of the day Hinata was still tired. But of course she had to go to work. With a short car ride through the bad side of town she was there. She held the door open for some elderly couple and walked to the manager's office. "Oh, Hinata" her manager smiled, "you want the day off?"

"Don't you need someone to work today?"  
"I gotcha covered" a soft but manly voice said from behind her. She quickly turned around to see a man, about 6'1, broad shoulders, blond spiked hair with tattoos along his arms and face. Scars decorated his body, and a freshly scabbed cut on his lip indicated a recent fight. Yet there was something about his childish smile that made her relax. Hinata's intimidated by a lot of things, but not him... "you worked a double for me last night so I'm gunna return the favor, I'm sorry about that by the way, I ran into some... trouble" he scratched the back of his head and continued to smile. "I'm Naruto Uzamaki, nice to meet you"  
"H-Hinata H-Hyuga"  
"Well Hina, I'm looking forward to working with you"  
She blushed intensely at this new nickname and looked away. "S-same h-here" she barley managed to say that, she was so embarrassed. And she didn't even know why.  
"How bout I buy you some lunch?"  
"W-what why?!"  
"I feel bad for not showing up yesterday, come on please?  
"N-no I'm f-f-fine.

But sure enough Hinata was soon sitting down with a plate of spaghetti in front of her. She picked at it but for some reason her appetite was gone. She looked up at Naruto wile he took a family's order. Apparently he worked as a waiter before he came from, so he didn't need training. The parent's looked hesitant at him, but then he said something that made them laugh and relax instantly. He was good with people... Hinata blushed. In a way she was jealous, He was a better worker then her. she was to shy for her job but she worked hard so that made up for it. She spaced out on him, taking notes in how he talked to them. How he seemed so comfortable with complete strangers. the tattoo on his arm of a nine tailed fox, it was so artistically done, with elaborate designs and colors but it did nothing to hide the muscle in his bicep and-  
"Ay, Hina! You need somethin?" Lost in her thoughts she didn't notice he noticed her looking at him. She quickly snapped out of it and blushed staring up at the man that stood over her blocking her exit from the small booth. His smile was a mere smirk at the moment but his eyes still glistened with joy.  
"N-no thank you..." she turned beat red.  
"Well don't hesitate to ask if you do" with that he walked away. She let go of a breath she didn't know she was holding and sighed. In a way she was sad he walked away.

theirs chapter 2! yay... this story is based off of events in my life soooo yyeaaahh. but i don't own the characters thanks for reading 3 please comment and give me your honest opinion :) if people like the story ill continue it


	3. Friend?

Over the next couple days Hinata didn't see much of Naruto... She worked from 4:30pm to 11 and he was there from 11 to 7am so they barley talked. This didn't help her keep her mind off of the boy. He was strange, mysterious and she liked it. It was weird, she's never really had a crush before. I mean there was Kiba. He was the closest thing she ever had to a crush but she could never imagine them actually together. They were better off as friends. there was also Sasuke, a boy from her school who was known for his handsome face and the tribal tattoos across his shoulders. He was tough and got into lots of fights, so lots of girls loved him, but he scared her. When Sai first moved to the school she did think he was attractive but something about him seemed like a performance.  
But Naruto, on the other hand, was real. All His scares had a story behind them, and she wanted to hear them all.  
The first thing she wanted to know was what was up with the whisker tattoos. And-  
"Hyuga?"  
"Eh? Oh sorry Ino, i s-spaced out" the two girls sat at a Death-Bucks that was a short walk from Konaha High. This Friday was the first day off Hinata had in a week so Ino stated that 'such a day need to be spent with coffee'.  
"I can see that" a sly smile spread across the Yamanaka's face as she took a sip from her coffee "Are you thinking about a boy?"  
"N-No!"  
"i can see right through that lie of yours Hinata Hyuga!" Her smile grew wider with excitement as she flipped her blond hair over her shoulder "I Demand to know who it is!"  
Hinata knew she had been defeated "H-Hes no one that goes to the school.. I work with him"  
"Ahh i see, is he older then you?"  
"I think by a y-year.. maybe two.."  
Ino almost spit out her drink "Woah Hyuga has a dark side. How exciting! Dating older boys!-"  
"w-where not dating... I barley ever talk to him" Hinata said letting her voice trail off. "he works over night so we never work together... and i'm Honestly not sure about his age.. like i said we never talk..." She gazed into her coffee trying to distract her self.  
Leaning back in her chair the blond let out a sigh "Oh i see... well" She sat up and leaned over towards the other girl "we need to fix this now don't we? Dose this mystery boy work tonight?"  
"h-huh?" Hinata looked almost scared at whatever Ino had in mind.  
"Ill take that as a yes" she stood up "Call you dad and tell him your sleeping over tonight! me and you have a mission to accomplish!"

The next thing Hinata knew, she was in Ino's room, sitting on the edge of her bed trying to take up as little space as possible. the room was extremely.. fluffy looking, with light purple walls and white furniture, flower pots were on every flat surface (most likely because Ino's parents owned a flower shop down town) and the room was complete with a fluffy white cat with blue eyes staring at Hinata, making very it clear she was not trusted. The blond girl proceeded to rummage through her closet, talking about things hinata didnt quite understand. "And shes obviously cheating on him, but hes just to stupid to figure it out! and i'm like 'come on', ya know?... OH i found it!" she emerged from her closet with a shirt. "here try this on"  
Hinata was so lost. "Ino, what d-do you have planned..?"  
Ino turned around to face Hinata full on. She had changed into a pair of really short.. shorts and a purple tank top showing off her figure. her hair was let down from its ponytail revealing just how long it really was, reaching her waist. "Why my darling little Hyuga, me and you, are gunna get shit done tonight. I promise you *wink* progress will be made." Hinata blushed not fully understanding what she meant, but she had an idea.  
"w-with N-Naruto-Kun?" grasping the tip of her braided hair, she looked up at Ino with puppy like hope that made her giggle.  
"Oh so that's the mystery boys name! And yes me dear, with Naruto. I'm thinking you would look really good in thick eyeliner, it'll bring out your eyes even more..."  
staring down at the shirt, and then her own sweatshirt Hinata shifted uncomfortably. A few thoughts of doubt passed through her mind, like how Ino barley even talked to her before last week, why the sudden interest? although Hinata couldn't find a reason to trust her, she couldn't think of a reason not to trust her either. And even if Ino's intentions are good, its obvious shes looking to give her a makeover, that alone made her nervous. its rare she even takes off her Konaha sweat shirt much less dresses up and put on makeup-  
the thought was interrupted by Ino sitting behind her on the bed, undoing the braid and running her fingers through her hair. "your hair so so pretty Hinata, why don't you wear it down more often?"  
"Ino?"  
"humm?"  
Hinata turned to look at Ino square in the face. the braid had left soft curls in her hair, falling off her solders like a black wave. "why are you being so nice to me?"  
it was Ino's Turn to stutter. "H-Hinata.." she shifted in her seat, looking to the side "i guess it is a little suspicious huh? Iv known you since elementary and iv only recently started talking to you..." Hinata stayed quiet "you see its just.. well I" a blush spread across the Yamanaka face as she looked down "i was looking for a new best friend"  
Hinata tilted her head, silently asking her to explain  
"you remember Sakura right? well she was my best childhood friend but in middle school... things happened. she hurt me and i guess i hurt her back. Our friendship is.. well, not fixable.. and no! I'm not gunna talk about it right now, and im not trying to replace her... its just I missed having a best girlfriend and your so nice and i figured we could.. ya know"

an awkward silence filled the atmosphere, until Hinata broke it "iv never worn eye liner before... can you teach me how to use it?"  
Ino lit up, "of course!"

this is just a chapter dedicated to Ino and Hinata becoming friends :) next chapter will have Ino meet Naruto and we will figure out what Narutos whisker tattoos mean! if you like it please tell me and yeah :3 have a nice day.


	4. Ditched

Ino was surprise. Hinata had a better body then she thought... she had always figured Hinata to be a little chubby (since she only ever saw her in over sized sweatshirts and hoodies) but the Hyuga had an hourglass figure hidden under all that fabric.  
"Neh, I-Ino...you wouldn't by any chance have a... a shirt that shows less... c-cleavage?"  
"Oh hardly any cleavage is showing! Now Hold still! Your gunna make me mess up your eyeliner!"  
Hinata tried not to fidget, but she felt an uncomfortable breeze along the top of her chest. The shirt Ino had given her was not by any means slutty, but showed more then Hinata was yous to. Needless to say she didn't feel as attractive as she should.  
"Done!" the blond took a step back to admire her work. Her new friends was depressed in light blue skinny jeans and a black sleeveless top, pared with a spiky belt and the necklace Hinata was already wearing. (It was super cute, just a simple yinyang charm pared with a bunny charm. Ino made a mental note to ask where she got it) her make-up was simple, with just slight cat eye eyeliner and pink lip gloss to add color to her pale face. "Your perfect! Lets go! Its already 10:30 and my curfew is 12! We wont have time to to talk to Naruto if we don't hurry"  
"I-Ino!" Hinata made one last pleading look, tugging at the top of her shirt  
"Ugh fine!" Stomping to her closet she pulled out a leather jacket. "Here, now come on lets go!"

Iruka smiled at his new employee who just came in for his over night shift "Your here early Naruto"  
The boy smiled and shrugged "Got nothing better to do" But he kept his eyes low to the ground, and ran his fingers through his hair.  
The boss lost his smile, something was off "you alright kiddo? You seem down."  
The blond looked up surprised, "No, no! I'm just fine sir!" He smiled and laughed awkwardly "I'm just spacing out is all!"  
Iruka wasn't an idiot, he could spot a lie. But decided to let this one pass "Well alright... Ten-ten is working tonight with you tonight, so if its slow I'm probably going to let you off early if that's alright with you." As if on cue a girl of Chinese decent walk in talking on her cellphone. She waved at the boys and continued to walk past them into the back kitchen where the new cook was yelling something about coffee.  
"That's cool with me" Naruto smiled 'its my birthday after all' he thought to himself, as he walked to the back after Ten-ten.

just about an hour after Naruto started working a purple Toyota pulled up to the old restraint. "You ready!?" The driver sounded excited wile the passenger looked scared to death. Melting In her seat both from her nerves about talking to Naruto and over the fear she just felt. Its almost like she stared death in the face! Ino was the WORST driver she had ever encountered, how in heavens name did this girl even have her license!? "Of course you are! Come on!" She jumped out of the car and Hinata followed, after a brief moment of praying a thank-you to god for not killing her in that 6 minute car ride. When inside they were greeted by a Burnett with two buns in her hair "hello how many.. Oh Hinata! Don't you look cute. Come by to visit us on your only day off?"  
Y-yes... I-is Naruto working by any chance?"  
Ten-tens face curled into a smile, similar to Ino's when shes planing something. Hinata swallowed hard. "So that's why your all done up. Why, yes he is. ill seat you in his section, come along darling." The two girls followed Ten-ten to a table in the back, the section was empty. Well, the whole restraint was except for a couple sitting in a booth not to far from them.

A boy with ghostly white hair looked at the girl across from him as she read a book, ignoring him. "Oy, that's rude you know" his voice was deep and charming, and completely calm despite his playful grab at the book, the girl was holding. He missed, but the girl didn't as she aimed the book spine at his head "chop!" It made full, hard contact with his head. The young couple continued to bicker but both of them were trying to hide laughter with there "mad" voices.

Hinata smiled, that was the kinda relationship she wanted. Not that violent, but just as playful.  
"No. Way." Her attention was suddenly grabbed by Ino who was staring at something with her jaw dropped. Turning around Hinata saw, none other then Uzamaki Naruto. It looked as if he had yet to see them.  
Hinata blushed turning around to meet Ino's stare. "That's the kinda guy your into!? He's a thug! Here I was thinking we were gunna run into some cute nerd or even a Prince type of guy, but a thug!? Hinata, he's like 26!"  
"Im only 20 actually."  
Both girls faces turned bright red, as they slowly turned there heads to meet the face of there waiter. He looked confused and slightly irritated.  
Hinata wanted to die.  
"Now. Can i take your... OH! Hinata," his voice softened instantly. "I didn't notice it was you... you look different" his smile "I mean cute" made her blush ten time worse. if it wasn't for Ino speaking up she would have fainted.  
"h-how much if that conversation did you hear?" the blonds voice was oozing awkward.  
"I just heard the word, 'thug' and 'he's like 26'..." he said the word 'Thug' as if it was the most hurtful word in the world but he smiled and both girls let out a sigh of relief (meanwhile ten-ten giggled in the background)  
"Well, I'm Ino, Hinata's friend, its nice to meet you" she put on her most charming smile and extended her hand, Trying to play off her earlier slip up. It worked  
"Im Naruto Uzamaki, Hinata's co-worker. Its nice to meet you" the two of them exchanged small talk. Meanwhile Hinata was stricken with jealousy... not because Ino was talking to him but, because it was so easy for her to talk to him. Wile Hinata can't even look at him without blushing.  
"Ill be right back" He said, after his boss called him over with a wave "I gotta go talk to the boss man, ill be right back."  
Once Naruto walked away, Ino immediately looked at Hinata. "I'm sorry." Her voice was quiet. "I didn't mean to embarrass you, he just, cough me off guard ya know?"  
The Hyuga just nodded, honestly not fully forgiving the blond. "Ill... make it up to you" the Yamanaka winked.  
Naruto returned looking slightly relived "hay girls, sorry but I just got cut-"  
Are you okay!?" Ino gasped looking for blood  
Both Naruto and Hinata started laughing. "No, not like that Ino," Naruto continued "it means i'm off the clock."  
"Oh..." quickly changing the subject "Well since your off the clock why don't you sit with us, huh? Naruto? We would love the company."  
He looked like he wanted to say no, but agreed and soon they were all sitting together at the small table. Making small talk Hinata couldn't be apart of, despite. The truth was, she was just quiet. She didn't have much to say. In fact she was a little envious of the girl she saw earlier, it would be nice to take out a book and read...  
"Ill be right back, just need to go to the lady's room" Ino stood up and walked away. Leaving Naruto and Hinata all by themselves. The boy breathed a sigh of relief. But before Hinata could ask, her phone vibrated.

Text from: Ino / I trust him! Good luck ;) If you need me I'm a phone call away!

As she finished reading the text they both looked out the window to see Inos car, peeling out of the driveway. Hinata's first thought: 'thank god, shes not driving me home!'  
"D-did Ino just... leave?" Naruto was flabbergasted  
"Y-yeah... she did..."  
"THANK GOD" With a wide eyes expression Hinata looked over at him "Oh, sorry Hina, i didn't mean to say that out loud... I know she's your friend, but..."  
She smiled "Ino takes some getting yous to. And she can be a bit... rough around the edges. But she has good intentions"  
Naruto looked her in the eyes. The lighting in the room made them appear a darker shade of blue. they seemed almost... sad? "Wow. You must be a good friend if you can say that after she just ditched you" Hinata had no way to defend Ino this time... "do you have a ride home?"  
She shook her head "Well come on ill take you home, but first lets go get some ice cream." She tilted her head, confused "You sure don't talk much huh?" He smiled "its my birthday, I haven't had a chance to celebrate. So come on, ill treat you to some ice cream and then ill call that my party" he extended his hand with a toothy grin.

As Hinata took his hand with a blush all she could think was 'thank you Ino!'

YES i Know Naruto's birthday is October 10th but lets pretend its in spring, just for this story... (fun fact i have the same birthday as Kakashi 3) but yeah sorry if this captor sucks... i promise the next one will be way more eventful :) please review


	5. scary people

A drop of ice cream dripped off of the cone and on to Hinata's hand, she hurried to lick if off but ended up sticking her nose in the vanilla cone. Naruto laughed as she blushed and wiped it off. She was cutter then he thought. When he first saw The girl she was, to be frank, a mess. She had bags under her eyes and her black hair was in her face, not to mention she was sick, he could tell because her cheeks were always red and flushed. The Hyuga probably still had a cold because she was still red, but she definitely looked better. He never noticed how her hair looked Blue in the light, and how her eyes were a creepy but a beautiful color of silver. They seemed familiar but he couldn't quite put a finger on who they reminded him of...

They sat outside of cute 24hr ice-cream parlor just down the block from where they worked. Sitting on the curb Naruto told jokes and stories to the shy girl. Hinata giggled at the way he used his arms in over dramatic ways trying to illustrate his thoughts. She didn't have much to say but listening was just as fun. Especially when the stories were so strange and interesting.

"Ne, Naruto?" The raven haired teen said after he finished a story about a pug that attacked him when he was walking home from school a wile back. apparently pugs bite hard. "your whisker tattoo... w-why did you get it?

"Oh this" he touched his face and looked at the street. "its a dedication to my mom" she tilted her head wanting him to explain. "i never meet her.. but i'v heard a lot of storied about her. When she was young her nickname was Kitsune, witch means fox. So i got the tattoos on my face for her. I was 13 at the time" He laughed "I regret it a little, its hard to get jobs when your face has a tattoo on it... but its cool. I also got this for my old lady" He rolled up his sleeve more so the fox beautifully inked on his bicep was more visible. For a brief moment Hinata thought about getting a tattoo for her mother, who passed away a about 8 years ago. A sad, quiet moment passed before Hinata changed the subject and asked about the tattoo on his wrist. Just like that he flew into another happy story about frogs.

Both of Naruto's arms were sleeved so they spent a lot of time talking about each and every one of his tattoos. Each of them had a story or a reason behind then. giving each line of ink on his body meaning. A smile spread across Hinata's face, as she watched him talk. She noticed how he skipped the tattoo above the fox, a simple leaf that was artistically drawn with a swirl in the center. Before she could ask-

"Oh shit what time is it?" Naruto asked looking around. Hinata checked her cellphone and almost dropped her ice-cream when she saw it was 3:10. "Fuck i gotta get you home" he stood up. "my ride is at my place, but its a short walk. Come on i bet your parents are worried" Hinata Honestly didn't want to stand up, she was enjoying herself with him but didn't argue. standing up she started to tell him that she was suppose to stay the night with Ino but she suddenly tensed up when she looked behind him.

Naruto looked confused until he turned around to see a man staring at him about ten yards away. He wore a big black jacket that looked like it had white clouds on it. Hinata grabbed the back of Naruto's shirt when she noticed three more men on either side of them. Most looking at him, but one staring at her with an obvious smile plastered on his face. Naruto took a step back and told Hinata to walk calmly into the ice-cream shop. She did as she was told but kept him close to her. Half way there he wrapped his arm around her shoulder in a protective manor.

Inside Hinata let out a sigh of relief but he remained stiff. "can I see your phone" she handed it to him without hesitation. He dialed a number and was soon talking to someone. He gave the address of where they were and told the person to hurry. Mean wile Hinata stayed quiet, now because she was scared. But he seemed to know what she was doing... at least she hoped. The person who was working at the shop didn't seem to notice the two scared teens (or she might have just been ignoring them) so she kept reading her magazine.

Soon a Black sports car drove up to the front of the shop and Naruto breathed out a sigh of relief. He grabbed Hinata's hand and pulled her out to the car. he made sure not to walk to fast but she was on the verge of panicking. Her arms and legs were shaking ridiculously fast and her breathing was uneven. When they got in the car she herd a familiar voice. "Dobe, next time wake someone else up"

"Heh, what? Did I mess with your beauty sleep teme?" They began to bicker wile Hinata looked at the boy in the drivers seat. Sasuke attended Konaha high with her. He was a year ahead of her and was notorious for being handsome. Sasuke looked over to the girl with sleepy eyes "Do i know you?"

"Y-yes... we have art together"

His Dark eyes went unfazed as he continued to look at Hinata. The blond looked at the girl then to his friend again. Confliction flashed through his face if only for a moment. Hinata noticed another man walking up towards the car, "u-um.." Sasuke noticed right after her. He grumbled something that sounded like 'stupid akatsuki' and took off. Driving in no real direction. Making sure no one followed them Hinata assumed. After driving for a wile Hinata told Naruto that she wasn't expected home.

"So i can just drop you both off at dobe's place?" Hinata blushed but didn't say anything. In all Honesty she didn't want her time with Naruto to end.

Naruto looked at her "if that's okay with you?" she nodded. "alright Sasuke that works for both of us." The raven haired boy took a sharp turn and headed the other way.

im just gunna point out that this is all a true story :3 and its still kinda going on in my life... O-o so yeah. please review.


End file.
